sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ασιατικός Πόντος
Ασιατικός Πόντος Pontus ]] Μιθριδάτης ΣΤ']] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος Εύξεινος Πόντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερκαυκασία Κολχίδα Αρμενία Καυκάσια Ιβηρία Καππαδοκία Μαύρη Θάλασσα Ασιατικός Πόντος ]] thumb|300px|[[Παφλαγονία.]] thumb|300px|[[Μικρά Ασία|Μικρά Ασία.]] thumb||300px|[[Βιθυνία, Παφλαγονία, Ασιατικός Πόντος, Εύξεινος Πόντος.]] thumb|300px| [[Μύριοι Ασιατικός Πόντος Αρμενία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος Αρμενία ]] - Μία ιστορική χώρα της Μικράς Ασίας. Γεωγραφία Συνορεύει με τις εξής χώρες: *Β: *Ν: *Δ: *Α: Πόντος, κατά τον Hρόδοτο, τον Ξενοφώντα και άλλους αρχαίους ιστοριογράφους ονομάζεται η επιμήκης Μικρασιατική παραλιακή χώρα του Eυξείνου Πόντου, η οποία από χωροταξική άποψη περιλαμβάνει τα εδάφη ανάμεσα στο Φάση ποταμό, κοντά στον οποίο βρίσκεται η σημερινή πόλη Bατούμ της Γεωργίας, και την Hράκλεια την Ποντική. Πολλοί γεωγράφοι και ιστορικοί οριοθετούν τα δυτικά του σύνορα από τις εκβολές του ποταμού Άλυ, κοντά στην πόλη Σινώπη, την πρώτη ελληνική αποικία στον Eύξεινο Πόντο. Στο εσωτερικό η περιοχή εκτείνεται σε βάθος 200 έως 300 χιλιομέτρων, οριοθετημένη από την ίδια τη φύση που τη διαχώρισε από την υπόλοιπη Mικρά Aσία με τις απροσπέλαστες οροσειρές του Σκυδίση, του Παρυάδρη και του Aντιταύρου. Μορφολογία Ποταμοί Tο ορεινό και άγονο σε γενικές γραμμές έδαφος του Πόντου διαρρέεται από τους εξής ποταμούς: *Άλυς *Ίρις *Μελάνθιος *Θερμώδων *Χαρσιώτης *Πρύτανις, Ο ποταμός Πρύτανις απέχει από την Αθήνα 40 στάδια. Μετά από τον Πρύτανη είναι ο ποταμός Πυξίτης. Η απόσταση μεταξύ των δύο, είναι 90 στάδια. *Πυξίτης Αναλυτικότερα: Η χώρα διαρρέεται από πολλούς ποταμούς όπως : *Βιλλαίος Ποταμός (Φιλιός Σου) κοντά στην Ηράκλεια, *Άλυς Ποταμός (Κιζίλ Ιρμάκ, δηλ. ερυθρός ποταμός), ο μεγαλύτερος της Μικρας Ασίας, *τον Ίρις Ποταμός (Γεζίλ Ιρμάκ, δηλ. πράσινος ποταμός), παραπόταμος του οποίου είναι **Ποντικός Λύκος Ποταμός (Κελκίτ ή Κερμελί Τσάι), * θερμώδων Ποταμός (Θερμώδοντας) (Τέρμε Τσάι), * Ποντικός Λύκαστος Ποταμός, * Ποντικός Παρθένιος Ποταμός (Μπαρτίν Τσάι), * Πολεμώνιος Ποταμός, * Μελάνθιος Ποταμός (Μελέτ Ιρμάκ), * ο Οχέραινος Ποταμός (ή Χαρσιώτης (ή Κάνις) (με το πρώτο όνομα τον ονόμαζαν στα παράλια και με το δεύτερο στην περιοχή Αργυρούπολης), * Πυξίτης Ποταμός (Δαφνοπόταμος) (Ντεγιρμέν Ντερέ) αλλά και Μυλοπόταμος, διαρρέει την Τραπεζούντα * Ύσσος Ποταμός (Καρά Ντερέ), πλησίον της πόλης που κατά την Αρχαιότητα είχε διαδοχικά τις ονομασίες Ψωρών Λιμήν, Ύσσος Λιμήν, Συσαρμία, Σουσάρμαινα και Σουσούρμαινα * Ποντικός Όφις Ποταμός (ή Ψυχρός ποταμός) (Μπαλτατζή Ντερέ). Ανατολικά της Τραπεζούντας μέσα σε δάση από βελανιδιές, καστανιές, οξιές απλώνεται ο ποταμός Όφις, ο οποίος πήρε το όνομά του από το φιδίσιο σχήμα του, αλλά και τα ψυχρά «σαν φίδι» ύδατά του. Το όνομα του ποταμού έδωσε την ονομασία στην περιοχή που λέγεται Οφίς (Οφιούς ( = Βεχειριάς). ** Καλός Ποταμός ** Ψυχρός Ποταμός * Ρίζιος Ποταμός, πλησίον της Ριζούντας ( = Βεχειρικός Λιμήν) * Ζάγατις Ποταμός (Pazar River) (πλησίον της Αθήνας (συγχρ. Pazar) * Πρύτανις Ποταμός * Πυξίτης Ποταμός * Άρχαβις Ποταμός ή (Άραβις) Kapistre Deresi * Κίσσας Ποταμός (Ζυγοί) * Άκαμψις Ποταμός (Τσορόχ). Πριν την κοίτη του η πόλη Άψαρος (Hopa) **Άψαρος Ποταμός Την περιοχή, ακόμη, διαρρέουν *ο άνω ρους του Ευφράτη, καθώς και *ένα τμήμα του Τίγρη. Τα παράλια της χώρας είναι, στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος τους, ομαλά και έτσι δε δημιουργούνται πολλοί βαθείς κόλποι. Νησίδες Οι μόνες νησίδες εξάλλου που υπάρχουν στις Ποντιακές ακτές είναι: * η Θυνιάς (Kefken Island, επαρχ. Kocaeli) ή Δαφνουσία) ή Απολλωνία *η Φιλυρηίς, πλησίον του Ζεφύριου ακρωτηρίου., * Ηoynat Islet, επαρχία Ordu (περιφέρεια Perşembe). Κακώς Κιλίκων νήσος ή Κιλικόννησος Yason Kilisesi (η σημερινή Χανέτ Καλεσί), πλησίον Ιασόνιου ακρωτήριου *και η Αρητιάς (Giresun Adası, Giresun) πλησίον της Κερασούντας. ---------------- * (Büyükada (Amasra), Bartın) * Ηoynat Islet, Ordu Στην αρχαιότητα, νήσος ήταν και η χερσόνησος, όπου κτίστηκε η Σινώπη. Παρ' όλα αυτά, σχηματίζονται και εισχωρούν στη θάλασσα αρκετά ακρωτήρια, όπως (από δυτικά προς τα ανατολικά): *η Αχερουσιάς άκρα, *η Συριάς άκρα (Ιντζέ Μπουρούν), *το Κωνωπείον ή Κωνώπιον ακρωτήριο, *το Ιασόνιον ακρωτήριο (Γιασούν Μπουρούν), *το Ζεφύριον ακρωτήριον (Ζέφρε Μπουρούν), *το Ιερόν ακρωτήριον (Γιερός Μπουρούν) κ.ά. μικρότερα. Λίμνες Λίμνες δεν υπάρχουν πολλές στον Πόντο. Οι μόνες οι οποίες αξίζει να αναφερθούν είναι *η Σιμωνίδα Λίμνη, που βρίσκεται ανάμεσα στις εκβολές του Ίριδος και τη Θεμίσκυρα (Τέρμε), *και η Στεφάνη Λίμνη. Όρη Η χώρα διασχίζεται από πολλά όρη που παλαιότερα ήταν γνωστά με το γενικό όνομα Ποντικά όρη ή Ποντικές Άλπεις, και επιμερίζονταν σε Μακρώνεια Όρη, Μοσχικά Όρη, όρη Δριλών κτλ. Τα όρη αυτά την τέμνουν σε δύο τμήματα, το παράλιο και αυτό του εσωτερικού, που είναι ορεινό, αν και διακόπτεται από κοιλάδες, φαράγγια και οροπέδια. Τα Ποντικά όρη αποτελούν φυσική συνέχεια του Καυκάσου και του Αραράτ. Ο Αντίταυρος, ξεκινώντας από τη Βόρεια Καππαδοκία, τρέπεται προς τα ανατολικά και διαχωρίζει τον Πόντο από την Αρμενία. Το Αργαίο Όρος, αντίθετα, αποτελεί το δυτικό όριο Καππαδοκίας και Πόντου. Προχωρώντας από τα δυτικά προς τα ανατολικά συναντάμε ανάμεσα στην Κασταμονή και την Τόσια (Θεοδοσιάδα) το Ιλκάς Νταγ (2.900μ. ύψος). Ανατολικά από το Τσάγκιρι (Γάγγραι) βρίσκεται το Ελμαλί Νταγ. Στα παράλια, νοτιότερα από το Αλάτσαμ, είναι το Δουλμέν Νταγ, όρος χαμηλού σχετικά ύψους. Στα νοτιοανατολικά του Λαντίκ (Λαοδίκειας) βρίσκεται το Κεμέρ Νταγ (2.200μ.), που χωρίζει την κοιλάδα του Ίρη ποταμού από τον ποταμό Λύκο. Δυτικά της Σεβάστειας και λίγο ψηλότερα από τον Άλυ είναι το Ακ Νταγ (ύψ. 2.730μ.). Μεταξύ Τοκάτης (Ευδοκιάδας) και Σεβάστειας συναντούμε τα όρη Γιλντίζ Νταγ (2.500μ.), Ντουμανλί Νταγ (2.700μ.) και Ασμασί Νταγ (2.400μ.). Νοτιοδυτικά σε σχέση με τη Νικόπολη, απλώνεται η οροσειρά Αγικελεσί Τεπέ, με ύψος 2.370μ. Νοτιότερα απ’ αυτήν και πέρα από τον Άλυ, βρίσκεται το όρος Ντελί Νταγ (υψ. 1.800μ.). Βορειότερα και πάνω από τον Λύκο, παραπόταμο του Ίρη, είναι τα βουνά Καρά Γκιολ (3.035μ.) και Καρά Νταγ (3.095μ.). Βορειοανατολικά του Σεμπίν Καραχισάρ, εκτείνεται το Τσαλίκ Νταγ. Στο εσωτερικό, νοτιότερα από το Ερζιγκιάν (Αρσίγγη) είναι το Γιλάν Νταγ (2988μ.), και στον ίδιο άξονα προς τα παράλια συναντάμε το Γκιαούρ Νταγ, στην περιφέρεια Χερροιάνων. Στην περιοχή της Κρώμνης βρίσκεται ο Θήχης ή Χήνιον όρος με υψόμετρο 3.060μ., και κοντά στη Σάντα το Ματούρ Νταγ (2.850). Βορείως του Άκαμψη (Τσορόχ Σου) απλώνονται τα όρη Κεμέρ Νταγ, Σογανλή Νταγ, Κιρκλάρ Νταγ, Βαρτσεμπέκ και Κατσκάρ. Κάτω από τον Άκαμψη, ανάμεσα στις πόλεις Παϊπούρτ και Ισπίρ και βορείως του Ερζερούμ βρίσκονται οι οροσειρές Γιαβούρ Νταγλαρί (3.000μ.) και Πτουμλού Νταγ (2.800μ.) και νοτίως του Ερζερούμ το Πουλαντάκ Νταγ, το Χατς Νταγ κ.ά. Τα όρη του Πόντου σκεπάζονται συνήθως από π δάση, γνωστά ακόμη από τους αρχαίους καιρούς, όταν περιζήτητο στη ναυπηγική ήταν το ξύλο των κωνοφόρων της περιοχής. Παλαιότερα, σε τόπους που βρίσκονταν κοντά σε μεταλλεία, είχε γίνει εκτεταμένη ξύλευση, και τα δάση αραίωσαν, αλλά έπειτα με την υποχώρηση των μεταλλευτικών εργασιών η φύση λίγο πολύ αναπλήρωσε τα κενά. Πεδιάδες Πεδιάδες στη χώρα υπάρχουν αρκετές, όπως της Θεμίσκυρας στις εκβολές του Ίρη και του Θερμώδοντα (το Αμαζόνιον πεδίον του Στράβωνα), της Αμάσειας, της Κάβζας, του Τσόρουμ, της Νεοκαισάρειας, των Χερροιάνων, του Λύκου ποταμού κ.ά. μικρότερες. Τα εκτεταμένα οροπέδια/παρχάρια προσφέρονται για τη νομή των ζώων, ειδικά τα καλοκαίρια. Ακόμη από την περίοδο των Μεγάλων Κομνηνών, συνηθιζόταν τους θερινούς μήνες, είτε για παραθέριση είτε για την καλύτερη εκτροφή των ζώων, οι κάτοικοι των παραλιακών περιοχών, ακόμη και των χωριών, να ανεβαίνουν στα παρχάρια και να διαμένουν εκεί, επί τέσσερις μήνες τουλάχιστον. Δημογραφία Γεωγραφικά ως Πόντος ορίζεται η παράλια βορειοανατολική περιοχή της Μικράς Ασίας, από το αρχαίο Τίειον μέχρι την αρχαία Φάσιδα, και η ενδοχώρα της, το βάθος της οποίας ποικίλλει από λίγες δεκάδες χιλιόμετρα (π.χ. στην περιφέρεια της Χόπας) ως μερικές εκατοντάδες χλμ. (π.χ. στην περιοχή της Σεβάστειας). Τα όρια του Πόντου, ωστόσο, μεταβλήθηκαν αρκετές φορές. Στην εποχή των Μιθριδατιδών, σε αυτόν περιλαμβάνονταν η Παφλαγονία, μέρος της Γαλατίας, η Μεγάλη Φρυγία, τμήμα της Καππαδοκίας κτλ. Αργότερα, στη Ρωμαιοκρατία η περιοχή διαιρέθηκε σε τρείς περιοχές *Γαλατικός Πόντος, *Καππαδοκικός Πόντος και *Πολεμωνιακός Πόντος. Στην εποχή των Μεγάλων Κομνηνών, ο Πόντος εκτεινόταν από το Φάσιδα ποταμό μέχρι την Αμισό. Έπειτα από την Τουρκική κατάκτηση, η περιοχή διαιρέθηκε σε βιλαέτια. Το 1877, ένα μέρος του Πόντου περιήλθε στην Ρωσία, ενώ αργότερα — με την εξαίρεση κάποιων μικρών τμημάτων — η Τουρκία επέβαλε ξανά στην περιοχή την εξουσία της. Σήμερα, ως Πόντος νοείται η περιφέρεια που περικλείει τις περιοχές της Τουρκίας Κασταμονού/Κασταμονής, Σινόπ/Σινώπης, Τσάγκιρι/Γαγγρών, Τσόρουμ/Ιβόρων, Σαμσούν/Αμισού, Γιοσγκάτ/Υοσγάτης, Αμάσειας, Τοκάτ/Ευδοκιάδας, Ορντού/Κοτυώρων, Σιβάς/Σεβαστείας, Γκιρεσούν/Κερασούντας, Ερζιγκιάν/Αρσίγγης, Τραμπζόν/Τραπεζούντας, Γκιουμουσχανέ/Αργυρούπολης, Ερζερούμ/Θεοδοσιούπολης, Ρίζε/Ριζούντας, Καρς και Οφ/Όφη. Ιστορικοί Λαοί Τιβαρηνοί ή Τιβαράνοι ή Τίβρανοι Οι Τιβαρηνοί ήταν υπολείμματα παλαιού έθνους των Ταβάλ, ήταν προγονικοί βοσκοί, σε αυτούς το χαρακτηριστικό είναι ότι οι άνδρες κοιμούνται σε κρεβάτια ενώ οι γυναίκες είναι υποχρεωμένες να κοιμούνται στο πάτωμα. Κυριάρχησαν σε εδάφη ανατολικά του Ίριδος ποταμού και του κόλπου της Αμισού ως τα Κοτύωρα και νότια έφτασαν ως την κεντρική Μ. Ασία. ---- Χάλυβες ή Χάλυβοι Οι Χάλυβες ήταν στα χρόνια του Ξενοφώντα σχετικά λίγοι και υπήκοοι των Μοσυνοίκων, κυριαρχούσαν αρχικά στη μεταξύ Κοτυώρων και Κερασούντας χώρα, αλλά αργότερα επεκτάθηκαν προς τα δυτικά των Κοτυώρων ως την Οινόη, στην πλούσια σε μεταλλεύματα χώρα των Τιβαρηνών και νότια επεκτάθηκαν ως τη Μικρή Αρμενία. Ο Όμηρος τους αποκαλεί Αλιζώνες αλλά και Άλυβες και ο Ευστάθιος της Θεσσαλονίκης τους αποκαλεί Χάλυβες, όνομα που έγινε στη συνεχεία Χαλδαίοι και η χώρα Χαλδία. Η χώρα τους προς τη θάλασσα λεγόταν Αλύβη ή Χαλύβη ή Χαλυβία και στο εσωτερικό προς τη Μικρή Αρμενία Χαλδία και οι κάτοικοι εκεί ονομαζόταν Χάλυβες ή Χάλδοι ή Αρμένιοι Χάλυβες. Κατά τον Ξενοφώντα οι Χάλυβες φορούσαν λινούς θώρακες, μακρούς, που κάλυπταν και το υπογάστριο και έφεραν κνημίδες και κράνη στο κεφάλι. Ο οπλισμός τους είχε δόρατα, λόγχες και μαχαίρια στις ζώνες τους. Οι Χάλυβες ήταν κάπως πιο ανθρώπινοι στα χρόνια των Μιθριδατών, τους βρίσκουμε να ασχολούνται εκτός από την επεξεργασία του μετάλλου και με την αλιεία. Έμπαιναν και στις υπηρεσίες του βασιλειά του Πόντου. ---- Μοσύνοικοι Κυριαρχούσαν στην πάνω από την Κερασούντα περιοχή ως την Τρίπολη. Στιγμάτιζαν τα νότα και το πρόσθιο μέρος του σώματός τους με τατουάζ σε σχήμα ανθέων. Έφεραν ασπίδες από δέρματα άσπρων βοδιών, είχαν ακόντια με λόγχη από τη μία άκρη και από την άλλη μια ξύλινη σφαίρα. Φορούσαν επίσης χιτώνες κοντούς και χοντρούς, κράνη Παφλαγονικά με λοφίο που έμοιαζαν με τιάρες και ήταν οπλισμένοι με αμφίστομα "δίκοπα" πελέκια. Ήταν οι βαρβαρότεροι από όλους τους κατοίκους του Πόντου στα ήθη. Ο Ξενοφών περί το 400 π.Χ περνώντας από την περιοχή τους, είδε άντρες στους δρόμους να μιλούν μόνοι τους, να γελούν και να χορεύουν σαν τρελοί. Τα παιδιά από πλούσιες οικογένειες είχαν τατουάζ και θρέφονταν με κάστανα. Όλοι έκαναν τις φυσικές τους ανάγκες στην ύπαιθρο μπροστά σε όλους. Ζούσαν σε ξύλινα πυργοειδή σπίτια "Μόσυν", από όπου προέρχεται και το όνομά τους ή και σε κουφάλες δένδρων. Έτσι ήταν τα σπίτια του λαού, αλλά και τα ανάκτορα του βασιλέα. Ήταν ληστές και λήστευαν ταξιδιώτες. Ο αρχηγός τους υπηρετούσε τη φυλή του ως σκλάβος και ζούσε κλεισμένος σε ένα μεμονωμένο πύργο, τον τάιζαν όλοι μαζί και φυλάσσονταν αυστηρά. Αν δεν ήταν ευχαριστημένοι με αυτόν τον άφηναν να πεθάνει από την πείνα. ---- Δρίλες Οι Δρίλες ήταν ένας πολεμικότατος λαός που κυριαρχούσε στα ορεινά μέρη νοτιοδυτικά της Τραπεζούντας, οι οποίοι δεν είχαν καλές σχέσεις με τους Τραπεζούντιους. Κατοικούσαν σε μικρές κώμες, σε δυσκολοδιάβατες πλαγιές και έδρα τους θεωρούνταν η κώμη Ταρακτζή ένα οχυρό/ακρόπολη, στο οποίο κατέφευγαν σε ώρα ανάγκης, στις πλαγίες του όρους Βεβερά. Είχαν πλεκτές ασπίδες έφεραν κράνη Παφλαγονικά και ήταν οπλισμένοι με λόγχες. Κατά τον Αρριανό οι Δρίλες είναι οι σύγχρονοι των Σάννων. ---- Μάκρωνες ή Μακροκέφαλοι Οι Μάκρωνες κυριαρχούσαν νοτιοανατολικά της Τραπεζούντας στις πλαγιές του δυσκολοδιάβατου όρους Παρυάδρη. Ο Στράβωνας τους ονομάζει Σάννους ενώ ο Ευστάθιος της Θεσσαλονίκης Τζάνους και τη χώρα τους Τζανική. Οι Μάκρωνες είχαν πλεκτές ασπίδες οπλισμένοι με λόγχες και έφεραν τρίχινους χιτώνες (περί το 400 π.Χ.) ---- Σκυθινοί Οι Σκυθινοί κυριαρχούσαν στις πλαγιές του όρους Σκυδίσκου. Ο ποταμός Άρπασος "Arpa Cay" είναι το όριο από τη χώρα των Μακρώνων. ---- Κερκίτες Οι Κερκίτες κυριαρχούσαν στη νοτιότερη των Σκυθινών περιοχή. Στην εποχή του Στράβωνα λέγονταν Ασπαΐτες. ---- Ταόχοι Οι Ταόχοι κυριαρχούσαν στην περιοχή νοτιοανατολικά των Κερκιτών, κοντά στον ποταμό Άκαμψη και στην περιοχή του Όλτι ανάμεσα στους Καρδούχους και τους Χαλδαίους. ---- Φασιανοί Οι Φασιανοί κυριαρχούσαν στο εσωτερικό του Ανατολικού Πόντου, κοντά στο Φάσιδα ποταμό και στην περιοχή του σύγχρονου Κάρς και Ερζουρούμ. ---- Σάσπειρες Οι Σάσπειρες κυριαρχούσαν, κατά τον Ηρόδοτο, στη χώρα μεταξύ των Κόλχων και των Μήδων. Η χώρα τους λεγόταν Σασπειρίτιδα ή Υσπιρίτιδα. ---- Βέχειροι ή Βέχειρες Οι Βέχειροι κυριαρχούσαν στην περιοχή νότια του Ριζαίου. ---- Βύζηρες ή Επτακωμήτες Οι Βύζηρες κυριαρχούσαν σε περιοχή ανατολικότερα των Βεχείρων, μεταξύ αυτών και των Κόλχων. Λεγόνταν και Επτακωμήτες, επειδή κατοικούσαν σε επτά κώμες. ---- Εκεχειριείς Οι Εκεχειριείς ήταν μια Σκυθική φυλή, κυριαρχούσαν στο χώρο μεταξύ Βεχείρων και Βηζύρων. ---- Κίσσιοι Οι Κίσσιοι κυριαρχούσαν μεταξύ του ποταμού Πρύτανη και των εκβολών του Κίσσα. ---- Κόλχοι ή Λαζοί Οι Κόλχοι ήταν η κυριότερη πολεμική ομάδα στην Κολχίδα. Ο Ηρόδοτος και ο Διόδωρος, ο Σικελιώτης, υποστηρίζουν ότι οι Κόλχοι είναι ένα τμήμα του στρατού του Αιγύπτιου Φαραώ Σεσώστριδος Α (1971 - 1928) π.Χ., που υποτίθεται ότι είχε κατακτήσει όλη τη Μέση Ανατολή και έφθασε ως τα όρια της Κολχίδος. Τμήμα αυτού του στρατού αποκλείστηκε εκεί από τους εχθρούς, που το περιέβαλλαν και έτσι εξελίχτηκε σε πολεμική ομάδα που κυριαρχούσε στο χώρο της Κολχίδος. Αυτοί περιτέμνονταν όπως και οι Αιγύπτιοι και οι Αιθίοπες, από αυτούς έμαθαν τη συνήθεια αυτή και οι Λευκόσυροι, που κατοικούσαν γύρω από το Θερμώδοντα Ποταμό, και οι Μάκρωνες. Αργότερα η Κολχίδα ονομάσθηκε Λαζία, όταν στην Μεσαιωνική Εποχή επικράτησαν στα μέρη αυτά οι Λαζοί. Στο εσωτερικό της Κολχίδος κατοικούσαν *οι Μέσχες ή Μόσχοι και *οι Μαύραλοι, οι σύγχρονοι Μιγγρελοί. Ιστορικές Πόλεις Πολλές ήταν οι πόλεις του Πόντου στην αρχαιότητα και τα βυζαντινά χρόνια. Από τα δυτικά προς τα ανατολικά, ακολουθώντας τη γραμμή των ακτών, υπήρχαν οι εξής: *Ηράκλεια Ποντική /Ποντοηράκλεια, *Τίειον, --------------------- *Άμαστρις /Σήσαμος, *Ιωνόπολις /Αβωνότειχος, *Κίνωλις, *Στεφάνη, *Κράτεια (Κρέτεια, Φλαβιούπολις), *Σινώπη, *Κάρουσσα, ---------- *Αμισός, * Θεμίσκυρα, *Σίδη, *Φάδισσα \Πόντος /Φαδίσανη, *Βοών, *Οινόη, *Πολεμώνιο, *Κοτύωρα (Ordu), *Κερασούς, (Giresun) & Giresun Island *Κασσιόπη (Kesap), * Ζεφύριο (Gülburnu) *Τρίπολη (Tirebolu) (Ισχόπολις, Αργύρια, Χαλκάβαλα), *Ερμώνασσα, *Κόραλλα, *Τραπεζούντα, *Σουσάρμια/Σουσούρμαινα, *Οφιούς, *Ύσσος /Ψωρών Λιμήν, *Κορδύλη, *Ρίζαιον /Ριζούς, *Αθήναι, Pontic Athens or Pontic Athenæ was a city on the shore of the Black Sea mentioned by the ancient historian Arrian in his 2nd century Periplus Ponti Euxini. There is some debate over whether it was simply a local city with a temple to Athena as Arrian mentioned or if it was a Pontic colony of the Greek city of Athens. Στον Σκύλακα αναφέρεται ως Ωδείνιος πόλις (η σύγχρονη Pazar) *Άρχαβις, *Κίσσα, *Πέτρα, ---------------- *Φάσις. Στην ενδοχώρα υπήρχαν οι πόλεις: *Κασταμών, *Γάγγραι, *Πομπηιούπολις, *Κλαυδιούπολις, *Καβησός/Κάβισσα, *Φαζημών, *νοτιότερα τα Ζήλα, *η Λαοδίκεια και *η Αμάσεια. Στο εσωτερικό των εκβολών του Άλυ, ήταν *η Αλύα (Πάφρα) και *η Γαζηλών. Ανατολικότερα, κοντά στον Ίρη, υπήρχαν *τα Κόμανα/Ιεροκαισάρεια Κόμανα, *η Ευδοκιάδα, *η Νεοκαισάρεια, ( = Κάβειρα (Durmitta, Durhumit) *η Κολώνεια και *η Σεβάστεια. Ακολουθούσαν *η Νικόπολη, *τα Κάβειρα, *τα Σάταλα, *η Χεροιάνη, *η Ζάγχη/Τσάγχη, *το Δικαιόσημον/Καρυαί και νοτιότερα *η Αρσίγγη, *η Θεοδοσιούπολη, *η Βαϊβέρτη κτλ. ---- Από Περίπλου 21. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Κίνωλιν ἐμπόριον ἄλλοι ἑξήκοντα. Καὶ ἐν Κινώλει σαλεύοιεν ἂν νῆες ὥρᾳ ἔτους. Ἀπὸ δὲ Κινώλιος ἐς Στεφάνην ὀγδοήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν· ὅρμος ναυσὶν ἀσφαλής. Ἀπὸ δὲ Στεφάνης εἰς Ποταμοὺς πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Λεπτὴν ἄκραν ἑκατὸν καὶ εἴκοσιν. Ἀπὸ δὲ Λεπτῆς ἄκρας ἐς Ἀρμένην ἑξήκοντα· λιμὴν αὐτόθι. Καὶ Ξενοφῶν τῆς Ἀρμένης ἐμνημόνευσεν. Καὶ ἔνθεν εἰς Σινώπην στάδιοι τεσσαράκοντα· Σινωπεῖς Μιλησίων ἄποικοι. Ἀπὸ δὲ Σινώπης εἰς Κάρουσαν πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν· σάλος ναυσίν. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Ζάγωρα ἄλλοι αὖ πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἐνθένδε εἰς τὸν Ἅλυν ποταμὸν τριακόσιοι. 22. Οὗτος ὁ ποταμὸς πάλαι μὲν ὅρος ἦν τῆς Κροίσου βασιλείας καὶ τῆς Περσῶν, νῦν δὲ ὑπὸ τῇ Ῥωμαίων ἐπικρατείᾳ ῥέει, οὐκ ἀπὸ μεσημβρίας, ὡς λέγει Ἡρόδοτος, ἀλλὰ ἀπὸ ἀνίσχοντος ἡλίου. Καθότι δὲ εἰσβάλλει εἰς τὸν Πόντον, ὁρίζει τὰ Σινωπέων καὶ Ἀμισηνῶν ἔργα. Ἀπὸ δὲ Ἅλυος ποταμοῦ ἐς Ναύσταθμον στάδιοι ἐνενήκοντα· ἵναπερ καὶ λίμην ἐστίν. Ἐνθένδε ἐς Κωνωπεῖον ἄλλην λίμνην ἄλλοι αὖ πεντήκοντα. Ἀπὸ δὲ Κωνωπείου ἐς Εὐσήνην ἑκατὸν καὶ εἴκοσι. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Ἀμισὸν ἑκατὸν καὶ ἑξήκοντα. Ἀμισός, πόλις Ἑλληνίς, Ἀθηναίων ἄποικος, ἐπὶ θαλάττῃ οἰκεῖται. Ἀπὸ δὲ Ἀμισοῦ εἰς Ἀγκῶνα λιμένα, ἵναπερ καὶ ὁ Ἶρις εἰσβάλλει εἰς τὸν Πόντον, στάδιοι ἑξήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἀπὸ δὲ τοῦ Ἴριος τῶν ἐκβολῶν ἐς Ἡράκλειον ἑξήκοντα καὶ τριακόσιοι· ὅρμος ναυσίν. Ἐνθένδε ἐπὶ τὸν Θερμώδοντα ποταμὸν τεσσαράκοντα. Οὗτος ὁ Θερμώδων ἐστίν, ἵναπερ αἱ Ἀμαζόνες οἰκῆσαι λέγονται. 23. Ἀπὸ δὲ Θερμώδοντος εἰς Βῆριν ποταμὸν στάδιοι ἐνενήκοντα. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Θόαριν ποταμὸν ἑξήκοντα. Ἀπὸ δὲ Θοάριος ἐς Οἰνόην τριάκοντα. Ἀπὸ Οἰνόης ἐς Φιγαμοῦντα ποταμὸν τεσσαράκοντα. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Φαδισάνην φρούριον πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Πολεμώνιον πόλιν στάδιοι δέκα. Ἀπὸ Πολεμωνίου εἰς ἄκραν Ἰασόνιον καλουμένην στάδιοι τριάκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Κιλίκων νῆσον πεντεκαίδεκα στάδιοι. Ἀπὸ δὲ Κιλίκων νήσου ἐς Βοῶνα πέντε καὶ ἑβδομήκοντα· ἐν Βοῶνι ὅρμος ναυσί. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Κοτύωρα ἐνενήκοντα. Ταύτης ὡς πόλεως Ξενοφῶν ἐμνημόνευσεν, καὶ λέγει Σινωπέων ἄποικον εἶναι· νῦν δὲ κώμη ἐστίν, καὶ οὐδὲ αὐτὴ μεγάλη. Ἀπὸ Κοτυώρων ἐς Μελάνθιον ποταμὸν στάδιοι μάλιστα ἑξήκοντα. 24. Ἐνθένδε εἰς Φαρματηνὸν ἄλλον ποταμὸν πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Καὶ ἔνθεν εἰς Φαρνακείαν εἴκοσιν καὶ ἑκατόν. Αὕτη ἡ Φαρνακεία πάλαι Κερασοῦς ἐκαλεῖτο, Σινωπέων καὶ αὕτη ἄποικος. Ἐνθένδε ἐς τὴν Ἀρητιάδα νῆσον τριάκοντα. Καὶ ἔνθεν ἐς Ζεφύριον εἴκοσι καὶ ἑκατόν· ὅρμος ναυσίν. Ἀπὸ δὲ Ζεφυρίου εἰς Τρίπολιν στάδιοι ἐνενήκοντα. Ἐνθένδε ἐς τὰ Ἀργύρια στάδιοι εἴκοσι. Ἐκ δὲ τῶν Ἀργυρίων εἰς Φιλοκάλειαν ἐνενήκοντα. Ἐνθένδε ἐς Κόραλλα ἑκατόν. Ἀπὸ δὲ Κοράλλων εἰς Ἱερὸν ὄρος πεντήκοντα καὶ ἑκατόν. Ἀπὸ δ’ Ἱεροῦ ὄρους εἰς Κορδύλην τεσσαράκοντα· ὅρμος ναυσίν. Ἀπὸ δὲ Κορδύλης ἐς Ἑρμώνασσαν πέντε καὶ τεσσαράκοντα· καὶ δεῦρο ὅρμος. Ἀπὸ δὲ Ἑρμωνάσσης εἰς Τραπεζοῦντα στάδιοι ἑξήκοντα. Ἐνταῦθα σὺ ποιεῖς λιμένα· πάλαι γάρ, ὅσον ἀποσαλεύειν ὥρᾳ ἔτους, ὄρμος ἦν. 25. Τὰ δὲ ἀπὸ Τραπεζοῦντος διαστήματα μέχρι Διοσκουριάδος προείρηται διὰ τῶν ποταμῶν ἀναμετρηθέντα· ἀθροίζονται δὲ ἀπὸ Τραπεζοῦντος εἰς Διοσκουριάδα, τὴν νῦν Σεβαστόπολιν καλουμένην, στάδιοι δισχίλιοι διακόσιοι ἑξήκοντα. 26. Τάδε μὲν οὖν τὰ ἀπὸ Βυζαντίου πλεόντων ἐπὶ δεξιὰ ὡς ἐπὶ Διοσκουριάδα, ἐς ὅπερ στρατόπεδον τελευτᾷ Ῥωμαίοις ἡ ἐπικράτεια ἐν δεξιᾷ ἐσπλεόντων εἰς τὸν Πόντον. Ἐπεὶ δὲ ἐπυθόμην Κότυν τετελευτηκέναι, τὸν βασιλέα τοῦ Βοσπόρου τοῦ Κιμμερίου καλουμένου, ἐπιμελὲς ἐποιησάμην καὶ τὸν μέχρι τοῦ Βοσπόρου τοῦ Κιμμερίου πλοῦν δηλῶσαί σοι· ὡς, εἴ τι βουλεύοιο περὶ τοῦ Βοσπόρου, ὑπάρχειν σοι καὶ τόνδε τὸν πλοῦν μὴ ἀγνοοῦντι βουλεύεσθαι. Ιστορία Ο Πόντος υπήρξε στην αρχαιότητα ως βασίλειο επί Μυθριδάτη του Ευπάτορα και κατά την Βυζαντινή Εποχή. Προϊστορία Οι σχέσεις των Ελλήνων με την παρευξείνιο περιοχή ανάγονται στην μυθολογική περίοδο της ελληνικής ιστορίας. Αποτέλεσμα της σχέσης αυτής των Ελλήνων με το χώρο είναι η επισήμανση από σύγχρονους ιστορικούς του γεγονότος ότι οι Έλληνες είναι ένας από τους αρχαιότερους λαούς της περιοχής. Τα πρώτα ελληνικά ευρήματα χρονολογούνται το 10ο π.Χ. αιώνα. Ο Μ. Rostovzeff υποστηρίζει ότι οι Έλληνες προσέγγισαν τις ακτές του Εύξεινου Πόντου κατά την περίοδο του σιδήρου, περί το 1100 π.Χ. Ο G. Bordman αναφέρει ότι η πρώιμη ελληνική παρουσία στον ευξεινοποντιακό χώρο οφείλεται στην αναζήτηση σιδήρου. Υπάρχει όμως και η θεωρία ότι η περιοχή του Πόντου κατοικήθηκε πολύ νωρίτερα από πρωτοελληνικούς πληθυσμούς, εφόσον η κοιτίδα των Ινδοευρωπαίων -σύμφωνα με νεότερες απόψεις- βρίσκεται στο χώρο των ανατολικών ακτών του Εύξεινου Πόντου και του Καυκάσου. Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Γύρω στα 1.000 π.X. τοποθετούν οι μελετητές την πραγματοποίηση των πρώτων εμπορικών ταξιδιών στην περιοχή αυτή για την αναζήτηση κυρίως χρυσού και άλλων μεταλλευμάτων. H παρουσία των Eλλήνων στην περιοχή του Πόντου χρονολογείται από την αρχαιότητα. Oι Έλληνες θαλασσοπόροι, αφού κατέκτησαν από την εποχή του χαλκού τις ακτές του Aιγαίου Πελάγους, με τα βελτιωμένα ποντοπόρα πλοία τους, αποτόλμησαν να γνωρίσουν και την θάλασσα του Eυξείνου Πόντου με τις μακρινές και απροσπέλαστες παραλίες και οροσειρές. Μερικές απηχήσεις ναυτικών αποστολών στην περιοχή είναι: *H οργανωμένη αποστολή του Iάσονα και των Aργοναυτών στην Kολχίδα, *Οι περιπλανήσεις του Oρέστη στη Θοανία του Πόντου, *Οι περιπέτειες του Oδυσσέα στη χώρα των Kιμμερίων, *Η τιμωρία του Προμηθέα από τον Δία και η εξορία του στον Kαύκασο, *Το ταξίδι του Hρακλή στον Πόντο, καθώς και άλλοι ελληνικοί μύθοι, που αναφέρονται ειδικά σε αυτόν τον γεωγραφικό χώρο, επιβεβαιώνουν την ύπαρξη των πανάρχαιων αυτών εμπορικών δρομολογίων. Κλασσική Εποχή Ο Τραπεζούντιος Βησσαρίων, όπως και άλλοι μελετητές, αργότερα, θεωρούν το χώρο του ανατολικού Πόντου πρωτοελληνικό. Ο Βησσαρίων αναφερόμενος στην Τραπεζούντα την χαρακτηρίζει: «Πρεσβυτάτης είπερ άλλη τις υπαρχούσης», ενώ ο Ευγενικός των Βυζαντινών γράφει: «Τραπεζούς η πόλις, πόλις αρχαιοτάτη και των γε εν τη εώα πασών αρίστη». Η καταγεγραμμένη, πάντως, εγκατάσταση ταυτίζεται με τον ελληνικό αποικισμό, όταν οι Μιλήσιοι ίδρυσαν την Ηράκλεια και τη Σινώπη, η οποία με τη σειρά της ίδρυσε την Τραπεζούντα, πρωτεύουσα του μικρασιατικού Πόντου. Την εποχή εκείνη κατοικούσαν διάφορες βάρβαρες φυλές στο εσωτερικό του. Κανένα όμως από αυτά τα φύλα δεν δημιούργησε ιδιαίτερο πολιτισμό και δεν άφησε μνημεία, ώστε να μπορούν οι ιστορικοί να τα ταυτοποιήσουν και να τα κατατάξουν. Ο Ξενοφών συναντά το 401 π.Χ. στα νότια παράλια του Εύξεινου Πόντου, "... πόλεις ελληνίδας" και αναφέρει *την Τραπεζούντα, *τα Κοτύωρα, *την Κερασούντα, *την Αμισό, *τη Σινώπη. Στην Αρχαϊκή Εποχή οι προσωρινοί αυτοί εμπορικοί σταθμοί μετατρέπονται σε μόνιμα οικιστικά κέντρα. Πρώτη η Μίλητος εγκαινίασε την αποικιακή πολιτική στον Εύξεινο Πόντο ιδρύοντας τη Σινώπη, σε εξαιρετικά πλεονεκτική θέση εξαιτίας του καλού λιμένα της και της ομαλής επικοινωνίας με τις γύρω περιοχές. H Σινώπη με τη σειρά της ίδρυσε το 756 π.X. την Τραπεζούντα, την Κρώμνα, το Πτέριον, την Κύτωρο κ.ά. H Τραπεζούντα, ως την εποχή του Ξενοφώντα, ήταν φόρου υποτελής στη μητρόπολή της Σινώπη. Ως γνωστό κάθε φορά που οι ελληνικές πόλεις της Ελλάδας, αλλά και της Ιωνίας, αντιμετώπιζαν προβλήματα υπερπληθυσμού, έστελναν το πλεόνασμα της δημογραφικής ανάπτυξής τους σε αυτή τη μακρινή ωστόσο παραγωγική χώρα. Μέσα σε έναν αιώνα οι αφιλόξενες παραλίες του Ευξείνου Πόντου πληρώθηκαν από Ελληνικές αποικίες. Μόνον η Μίλητος απαριθμούσε κατά τον 6ο π.X. αιώνα 75 αποικίες στις παραλίες αυτής της κλειστής θάλασσας. H Σινώπη, η Aμισός, η Τραπεζούντα, η Πιτυούντα, η Φαναγορία, το Παντικάπαιον, η Θεοδοσία, η Χερσόνησος, η Ολβία, η Ιστρία κ.ά. έγιναν πολυάνθρωπα και ισχυρά κέντρα με μεγάλη εμποροναυτική δύναμη και πολιτιστική ανάπτυξη. Oι ανασκαφές και οι πλούσιες σε ιστορικά στοιχεία πηγές της κλασικής και μετακλασικής εποχής δίνουν ενδιαφέρουσες μαρτυρίες για την οικιστική οργάνωση, τις οικονομικές δραστηριότητες, τις εμπορικές και πολιτιστικές σχέσεις με τις μητροπόλεις τους καθώς και με άλλες ελληνικές πόλεις αλλά και με τους γηγενείς λαούς. Aπό τον 5ο π.X. αιώνα η περιοχή της Ταυρικής Χερσονήσου (σημ. Κριμαίας) ήταν ο κύριος προμηθευτής σίτου της Αθήνας. Tο Αθηναϊκό κράτος, για να προστατεύσει τα εμπορικά του συμφέροντα σ' αυτή την ευαίσθητη περιοχή, έκτισε κατά μήκος των ακτών της στρατιωτικές αποικίες, εγκατέστησε με 30 πολεμικά πλοία 600 Αθηναίους κληρούχους στη Σινώπη, την Aμισό και σε άλλες πόλεις, τις οποίες μάλιστα, το 435 π.X., επιθεώρησε ο ίδιος ο Περικλής. Mε την υλοποίηση των σχεδίων του ο Περικλής εξασφάλισε τη θαλάσσια συγκοινωνία με τον Eύξεινο Πόντο, αποκτώντας έτσι τη δυνατότητα μεταφοράς ανεμπόδιστα των εισαγομένων και εξαγομένων προϊόντων. Tους πρώτους αιώνες οι αποικίες διατήρησαν αναλλοίωτα τα χαρακτηριστικά της μητροπολιτικής τους προέλευσης. Λεπτομέρειες για τη ζωή των Eλλήνων της σημαντικότερης πόλης του Πόντου, της Τραπεζούντας, μας δίνει ο ιστορικός Ξενοφών, στο έργο του "Kύρου Aνάβασις" το 401 π.X., όπου αναφέρει ότι οι Μύριοι που έμειναν στην περιοχή της Tραπεζούντας τριάντα ημέρες γνώρισαν την πατροπαράδοτη φιλοξενία των Eλλήνων του Πόντου· εόρτασαν ελληνοπρεπώς, διοργάνωσαν αθλητικούς αγώνες προς τιμή του ελληνικού δωδεκάθεου χαρακτηρίζοντας την Τραπεζούντα "Πόλιν Eλληνίδα μεγάλην και ευδαίμονα". Tο ελληνικό εμπόριο και ο πολιτισμός κυριάρχησαν παντού. Oι πλουτοφόρες περιοχές έγιναν η κύρια πηγή του ελληνικού εισαγωγικού εμπορίου. Mέχρι την Αλεξανδρινή Εποχή, όλες οι παραλιακές πόλεις, με κυρίαρχη την Tραπεζούντα, έμειναν ανεξάρτητες, αυτόνομες και αυτοδιοικούμενες. Σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο και τον Ξενοφώντα, ποτέ δεν υποδουλώθηκαν ουσιαστικά στους Πέρσες. Τυπικά μόνο, την περίοδο της δυναστείας των Αχαιμενιδών υπήρξαν φόρου υποτελείς. O Πόντος, κατά τον Πανάρετο, "ηριθμείτο εις τας χώρας του Μεγάλου Βασιλέως", αλλά "οι δεσμοί της υποταγής ήσαν τόσον ασθενείς και χαλαροί, ώστε, τα μεν αυτόχθονα πολυποίκιλα φύλα τα διατελούντα τότε υπό μεταβατικήν κατάστασιν, μόλις ανεγνώριζον την επικυριαρχίαν των Περσών, αι δε Eλληνικαί πόλεις, ήσαν αυτόνομοι και διετήρουν την ανεξαρτησίαν αυτών". Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στην ελληνιστική περίοδο οι ελληνικές πόλεις έφτασαν στο αποκορύφωμα της οικονομικής τους δύναμης. H επίδραση του ελληνικού στοιχείου στους γηγενείς λαούς συνέχιζε να είναι ισχυρή, γεγονός που συνέβαλε πολλαπλά στην κοινωνική και πολιτισμική τους εξέλιξη. Μιθριδατική Εποχή thumb|300px|[[Ποντιακή Αυτοκρατορία την εποχή της ακμής της]] Ο ελληνικός πολιτισμός κυριαρχούσε και χαρακτήριζε το Βασίλειο του Πόντου, που δημιούργησε η δυναστεία των Μιθριδατιδών, Παρθικής καταγωγής, . Η συγκεκριμένη δυναστεία προήλθε από την ομάδα εκείνη των Πάρθων που συνεργάστηκε με τα ελληνικά στρατεύματα του Αλεξάνδρου και χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την εμπέδωση της ελληνικής κυριαρχίας στην Ανατολή. Ο πατέρας του ιδρυτή του βασιλείου, ο Μιθριδάτης ο πρεσβύτερος, επικυριαρχούμενος από τον Αντίγονο, ήταν ο τύραννος της Βιθυνικής Κίου και ανηψιός του τυράννου της Χίου. O Πόντος την εποχή της βασιλείας των Μιθριδατών, ιδιαίτερα του Μιθριδάτη ΣT' του Eυπάτορα, απέκτησε πολύ μεγάλη φήμη. H Ελληνική γλώσσα καθιερώθηκε στο βασίλειο ως επίσημη γλώσσα επικοινωνίας των πολυάριθμων, άρα και πολύγλωσσων, εθνοτήτων της Μικράς Aσίας. Η Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία κατόρθωσε ειρηνικά να αφομοιώσει την Περσική και τις περισσότερες εντόπιες θρησκείες. H ελληνική θρησκεία και λατρεία κυριάρχησαν παντού. Σε όλο τον Πόντο κτίστηκαν διάφοροι ναοί προς τιμή των ελληνικών θεοτήτων. *Στα Κόμανα του Πόντου, μαζί με τη εντόπια θεά Aναΐτιδα, λατρεύονταν και οι Aπόλλων, Αθηνά, Διόνυσος και Nίκη. *Στην Κερασούντα, ο Δίας, ο Διόνυσος, ο Ασκληπιός, ο Ποσειδών, ο Πάνας και ο Ηρακλής. *Στην Τραπεζούντα, ο Ερμής, ο Διόνυσος, ο Πάν και ο Ηρακλής. O Περσικός θεός Mίθρας, χωρίς να εκλείψει ποτέ, χρόνο με το χρόνο ελληνοποιήθηκε και αντικαταστάθηκε από τους Ήλιο, Aπόλλωνα και Eρμή. Oι πολυάριθμες νομισματικές συλλογές των πόλεων της Τραπεζούντας, της Aμισού, των KΚτυώρων και της Σινώπης επιβεβαιώνουν την οικονομική, εμπορική και πολιτική ακμή της Μιθριδατικής γενικά περιόδου, η οποία δεν ανατράπηκε ούτε μετά το 63 π.X., όταν ο Pωμαίος ύπατος Πομπήιος κατέλαβε την Τραπεζούντα. Μιθριδάτης ΣΤ' ο Ευπάτωρ' Σημαντικότερος θα είναι ο τελευταίος βασιλέας του Πόντου ο Μιθριδάτης ΣΤ' ''ο Ευπάτωρ, ο οποίος διαδέχθηκε το 120 π.χ. τον πατέρα του. O Ευπάτωρ παρουσιαζόταν ως καταγόμενος από τον Αλέξανδρο, Κύρο και Σέλευκο Νικάτωρα, ενώ στα νομίσματα απεικονιζόταν με την μορφή του Μέγα Αλέξανδρου. Υπήρξε μια προικισμένη προσωπικότητα που προσπάθησε να εκφράσει την ύστατη ελληνική αντίσταση στο Ρωμαϊκό επεκτατισμό. Ο ίδιος, προβάλλοντας τον εαυτό του ως τον υπέρμαχο του Ελληνισμού και του απελευθερωτή των Ελλήνων από το Ρωμαϊκό ζυγό, υποκίνησε την κοινωνική εξέγερση των ελληνικών πόλεων που βρισκόταν υπό Ρωμαϊκή κατοχή. Ο T. Reinach στο έργο του “Mithridate Eupator, roi de Pont” (1890) τον περιγράφει ως άνθρωπο μεγάλου ηθικού αναστήματος και γενναίο πολεμιστή. Οι πρώτες του επιτυχημένες εκστρατείες ήταν στην Κολχίδα και στην Ταυρική Χερσόνησο, τις οποίες προσάρτησε στο κράτος του. Μετά από τις πρώτες του επιτυχίες, ο Ευπάτορας αποφάσισε να εκδιώξει τους Ρωμαίους από τη Μικρά Ασία. Ήδη, οι Ρωμαίοι εκμεταλλευόμενοι την πολυδιάσπαση του ελληνικού κόσμου της ελληνιστικής εποχής σε αντιμαχόμενα βασίλεια και δημοκρατίες, κατάφεραν να κυριαρχήσουν στη Μεγάλη Ελλάδα αρχικά, να θέσουν υπό τον έλεγχό τους την κυρίως Ελλάδα στην Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο και να επεκταθούν και στη μικρασιατική χερσόνησο. Προσπαθώντας ο Ευπάτωρ να αποτρέψει τις εξελίξεις αυτές, κήρυξε το 88 π.Χ. τον πόλεμο κατά των Ρωμαίων. Οι περισσότερες ελληνικές πόλεις της δυτικής Μικράς Ασίας συμμάχησαν μαζί του. Επίσης, πλήθος πόλεων στη νότια βαλκανική, όπως η Αθήνα, συντάχθηκαν με τον Μιθριδάτη ελπίζοντας ότι θα φέρει την απελευθέρωση των Ελλήνων. Το 88 π.Χ. ο Μιθριδάτης οργάνωσε τη μεγάλη σφαγή των Ρωμαίων και Ιταλών εποίκων στη Μικρά Ασία. Πιθανολογείται ότι κατά τη σφαγή που ονομάσθηκε «Εσπερινός της Εφέσου» εξοντώθηκαν περίπου 80.000 άτομα. Επικεφαλής των ρωμαϊκών στρατευμάτων ανέλαβε ο Σύλλας. Μέχρι την άνοιξη του 87 π.Χ. το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ελλάδας επανακατατακτήθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους. Αξιοσημείωτη υπήρξε η άμυνα της Αθήνας και του Πειραιά το 86 π.Χ. Ο Σύλλας δε δίστασε να καταστρέψει τους πλατάνους που βρισκόταν στην Ακαδημία του Πλάτωνα, ούτε να κόψει τα δέντρα του Άλσους του Απόλλωνα Λυκείου προκειμένου να κατασκευάσει πολιορκητικές μηχανές. Η άλωση της Αθήνας χαρακτηρίστηκε από πρωτοφανείς βαρβαρότητες κατά του πληθυσμού, ενώ στον Πειραιά καταστράφηκαν οι λιμενικές εγκαταστάσεις, όπως οι Νεώσοικοι. Το ίδιο έτος ο Σύλλας νίκησε τα στρατεύματα του Πόντου και των συμμάχων τους σε δύο μάχες στη Βοιωτία. Ο 1ος Μιθριδατικός Πόλεμος τελείωσε το 85 π.Χ. με τη συνθήκη που συνήφθη στη Δάρδανο του Ελλησπόντου. Ο Μιθριδάτης υποχρεώθηκε να γίνει φόρου υποτελής στη Ρώμη, να παραδώσει το στόλο του και να πληρώσει μεγάλη πολεμική αποζημίωση. Το 83 π.Χ. ο Σύλλας επέστρεψε στην Ιταλία με άφθονα λάφυρα. Μεταξύ των λαφύρων συμπεριλαμβανόταν η φημισμένη Βιβλιοθήκη του Απελλίκοντος, πολλά έργα τέχνης, ακόμα και δωρικοί κίονες για να χρησιμοποιηθούν στο ναό του Καπιτωλίου Διός. Ο 2ος Μιθριδατικός Πόλεμος άρχισε το 83 π.Χ. όταν οι Ρωμαίοι εισέβαλλαν ξαφνικά στον Πόντο. Ο πόλεμος αυτός έληξε με την απώθηση των Ρωμαίων και τη νίκη του Ευπάτορα. Οι εχθροπραξίες γενικεύτηκαν από το 74 π.Χ. οπότε και άρχισε ο 3ος Μιθριδατικός Πόλεμος. Αρχικά τα ποντιακά στρατεύματα νίκησαν τους Ρωμαίους στη Χαλκηδόνα, απέναντι από την Κωνσταντινούπολη. Στη συνέχεια ο Μιθριδάτης ηττήθηκε από τον Λούκουλλο έξω από την Κύζικο. Θα υποστεί ακόμα δύο ήττες. Το τελικό κτύπημα θα το δώσει ο Πομπήιος. Σημαντική βοήθεια στους Ρωμαίους είχαν προσφέρει και οι Πάρθοι. Ο Μιθριδάτης κατέφυγε στο Παντικάπαιο της Ταυρικής Χερσονήσου. Από εκεί άρχισε να σχεδιάζει εισβολή στην Ιταλία μέσω του Δούναβη. Έχει όμως εγκαταλειφθεί και από τον Τιγράνη, τον τελευταίο του σύμμαχο, ο οποίος συνθηκολόγησε με τους Ρωμαίους και αποσύρθηκε στο βασίλειό του της Αρμενίας. Η εξέγερση των στρατευμάτων του με επικεφαλής τον γιο του Φαρνάκη Β' θα θέσει τέρμα στις επιδιώξεις του. Αδυνατώντας να αυτοκτονήσει λόγω του ότι είχε εθίσει τον εαυτό του στα δηλητήρια - Μιθριδατισμός, θα διατάξει έναν Γαλάτη μισθοφόρο να τον θανατώσει. Το σώμα του στάλθηκε στον Πομπήιο, ο οποίος το έθαψε στο βασιλικό νεκροταφείο της Σινώπης. Οι μελετητές του αναφέρουν: «Κανείς δεν μπορεί να αρνηθεί ότι ο Μιθριδάτης ήταν ένα ηγεμόνας εκπληκτικής ενεργητικότητας και αποφασιστικότητας ή ότι διέθετε αξιόλογες πολιτικές ικανότητες. Ήταν όμως άτυχος, γιατί είχε να αντιμετωπίσει τρεις εξαιρετικά ευφυείς Ρωμαίους στρατηγούς και γιατί ο Ελληνιστικός Κόσμος βρισκόταν στο τελικό στάδιο της κατάρρευσής του.» Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Την περίοδο των πολέμων διαδέχθηκε μια περίοδος ανασυγκρότησης. Ο Πομπήιος οργάνωσε την επαρχία Βιθυνίας-Πόντου, η οποία περιλάμβανε και τα δυτικά εδάφη του Πόντου με κύριες πόλεις την Αμισό και τη Σινώπη. Τα δυτικά εδάφη είχαν ονομασθεί σε Πολεμωνιακό Πόντο, ενώ τα ανατολικά σε Γαλατικό Πόντο. Κατά τη ρωμαϊκή περίοδο ο Πόντος γνώρισε μεγάλη οικονομική ανάπτυξη γιατί εντάχθηκε στον παγκοσμιοποιημένο ρωμαϊκό χώρο και γιατί εμπορικά αναπτύχθηκε η ενδοχώρα του με την ίδρυση νέων ελληνικών πόλεων (Νικόπολη, Πομπηιούπολη, Μαγνόπολη, Διόσπολη κ.ά.) και με τη διάνοιξη της νέας εμπορικής οδού που συνέδεε τη Βιθυνία με την Αρμενία. Το 48 π.Χ. ο γιος του Ευπάτορα Φαρνάκης Α', εκμεταλλευόμενος τον εμφύλιο πόλεμο που είχε εκσπάσει στη Ρώμη, προσπάθησε να δημιουργήσει και πάλι το βασίλειο του πατέρα του. Η ήττα του από τον Καίσαρα θα θέσει τέλος στην ύστατη προσπάθεια αναβίωσης του Βασιλείου του Πόντου. Το 39 π.Χ. παραχωρήθηκε στον Πόντο μια ελεγχόμενη αυτονομία. Από τις αρχαίες ελληνικές πόλεις της ποντιακής παραλίας, η Αμισός διατηρεί, χάρη στον Λούκουλλο, το χαρακτήρα της ελεύθερης συμμαχικής πόλης. Η Σινώπη, αντιθέτως, χαρακτηρίζεται αποικία, η οποία διοικούνταν με τον τρόπο διοίκησης των πόλεως της Ιταλίας. Το 64 μ.Χ. ο Πόντος ενώθηκε με την επαρχία της Γαλατίας. Στη συνέχεια, κατά τις νέες διοικητικές ρυθμίσεις του Διοκλητιανού, ο Πόντος με επαρχίες τον Διόσποστο και τον Πολεμωνιακό Πόντο θα συγκροτήσει την «Ποντική Διοικησιν». Η περίοδος της ρωμαιοκρατίας και της επικράτησης του χριστιανισμού συνοδεύτηκε από την απώλεια του εθνονύμιου "Έλλην" -το οποίο εξάλλου είχε αποκτήσει αποκλειστικά θρησκευτική σημασία δηλώνοντας τον παγανιστή- και την παράλληλη επικράτηση του ονόματος "Ρωμαίος", το οποίο επιβιώνει μέχρι σήμερα στους παρευξείνιους ελληνικούς πληθυσμούς. Oι Έλληνες συνέχισαν για πολλές δεκαετίες κάτω από την κυριαρχία των Pωμαίων, να απολαμβάνουν την ελευθερία, την ανεξαρτησία και την αυτονομία τους. Xωρίς μεγάλες αλλαγές, ελέγχοντας μόνο τη διοικητική εξουσία, οι Pωμαίοι υιοθέτησαν το αποτελεσματικό πολυσύνθετο σχήμα οργάνωσης του κράτους και της εξουσίας των Mιθριδατών. H απουσία της κεντρικής ρωμαϊκής εξουσίας έδινε τη δυνατότητα στους Έλληνες να αναπτύξουν τις ποικίλες ικανότητές τους. Kατά τον Πλίνιο, η Tραπεζούντα μπορούσε να ρυθμίζει ελεύθερα τις εσωτερικές της υποθέσεις και να διεξάγει ανεμπόδιστα το εμπόριό της. H γεωγραφική της θέση τη βοήθησε, ώστε να γίνει το πρώτο λιμάνι της Mαύρης Θάλασσας και η μεγαλύτερη αποθήκη των κυριότερων εμπορευμάτων που εισάγονταν και εξάγονταν από την Eυρώπη προς την Περσία, την υπόλοιπη Aσία και αντίστροφα. Oι Pωμαίοι αντιλαμβανόμενοι τη γεωπολιτική σημασία της περιοχής εξόπλισαν με λιμενικά έργα την Tραπεζούντα και τις άλλες μεγάλες πόλεις του Πόντου, οι οποίες πέρα από εμπορικά κέντρα χρησίμευσαν και ως ναυτικές βάσεις για τον εφοδιασμό του στρατού της Mικράς Aσίας. H επίσκεψη του αυτοκράτορα Aδριανού, το 131 μ.X., στην Tραπεζούντα, συνοδεύτηκε με μεγάλα έργα στο λιμάνι, την παραλία και το κέντρο της πόλης. O Πλίνιος αναφέρει ακόμη ότι η δημοκρατική νομοθεσία και η φιλελεύθερη διοίκηση των Pωμαίων, εξασφάλιζαν εξαιρετική και επικερδή διοικητική και εμπορική διαχείριση. H οικονομική ευημερία των πόλεων προκύπτει και από την αξιόλογη ανάπτυξη των γραμμάτων και των τεχνών. Θαυμάσια κτίρια, θέατρα, ξενώνες, φιλοσοφικά στέκια, τάφοι και μνημεία που μας σώθηκαν, μαρτυρούν τον πλούτο των πόλεων και αποδεικνύουν ότι η ελληνική τέχνη και η επιστήμη καλλιεργούνταν συστηματικά σε όλες της πόλεις του Πόντου. Σκυθική Εισβολή H Tραπεζούντα, στα χρόνια του αυτοκράτορα Oυαλεριανού, συγκαταλεγόταν στις μεγάλες και πολυάνθρωπες πόλεις. Aτύχησε, όμως, να υποστεί το 257 μ.X. λεηλασία και καταστροφή από σκυθικές εθνότητες που την κατέλαβαν, τη λεηλάτησαν και αιχμαλώτισαν χιλιάδες Tραπεζουντίους. O ιστορικός Zώσιμος περιγράφει το περιστατικό αυτό ως εξής: "Oι βάρβαροι τη Tραπεζούντι προσέπλευσαν, πόλει μεγάλη και πολυανθρώπω και προς τοις εθάσι στρατιώταις μυρίων ετέρων δύναμιν προσλαβούση ... της πόλεως δύο τείχεσι περιειλημμένης". Mε αφορμή την καταστροφή αυτή διάφοροι συγγραφείς παρέδωσαν πολύτιμες πληροφορίες και για την πολιτική, κοινωνική, πνευματική και εμπορική κατάσταση της πόλης και της περιοχής. Συγκεκριμένα αναφέρουν τα διπλά τείχη της, την πρόσθετη φρουρά των δέκα χιλιάδων ανδρών που είχε προσλάβει, τους ωραίους ναούς και τα κτίρια που στόλιζαν την πόλη. Ως τα χρόνια του Mεγάλου Kωνσταντίνου, παρά την αποκατάσταση της κερδοφόρας εμπορικής της δραστηριότητας, η Tραπεζούντα δε μπόρεσε να ανακτήσει την παλαιά της λάμψη. Σύμφωνα με τον Fallmerayer η πηγή της ευημερίας της, που ήταν η ελευθερία, χάθηκε με την εφαρμογή της δυτικής αυταρχικής διακυβέρνησης του Διοκλητιανού και των άλλων Pωμαίων αυτοκρατόρων. Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Μετά τη διάλυση του ρωμαϊκού κράτους σε δυτικό και ανατολικό, ο Πόντος, όπως και ολόκληρη η Μικρά Ασία και η βαλκανική, εντάχθηκαν στο ανατολικό τμήμα. Η Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία υπήρξε το κέντρο του εκχριστιανισμένου ελληνορωμαϊκού κόσμου, όπως αυτός είχε γίνει αντιληπτός από τους Έλληνες και γενικά τους ελληνόφωνους της Ανατολής. Την εποχή του ανθύπατου Λιβίου, η Tραπεζούντα και οι άλλες ελληνικές πόλεις έπαυσαν να αυτοδιοικούνται. Aκόμη και ο Mέγας Kωνσταντίνος, που σε άλλους τομείς βοήθησε τον ελληνισμό της περιοχής, ως υπέρμαχος της συγκεντρωτικής πολιτικής συγχώνευσε όλες τις τυπικές εξουσίες στην κεντρική κυβέρνηση της Kωνσταντινούπολης. Oλόκληρος ο Πόντος χωρίστηκε σε τρεις γεωγραφικές περιφέρειες. *Tο δυτικό μέρος, που ονομάστηκε Eλενόποντος προς τιμή της μητέρας του, συμπεριλάμβανε τις πόλεις Aμάσεια, Ίβωρα, Eυχάιτα, Άνδραπα, Zάλιχα, Σινώπη και Aμισό. *Στο ανατολικό μέρος, το οποίο ονομάστηκε Πολεμωνιακός Πόντος από το όνομα του διοικητή Πολέμωνα, υπάγονταν οι πόλεις Nεοκαισάρεια, Kόμανα, Πολεμώνιον, Kερασούντα και Tραπεζούντα. *O τρίτος γεωγραφικός χώρος του Πόντου ήταν της Kολωνίας, με πρωτεύουσα τη Nικόπολη και γνωστές πόλεις τη Σεβάστεια, τα Σάταλα και τη Σεβαστούπολη, και του Aρμενιακού, που συμπεριλάμβανε μέρος του Πόντου και της Mικρής Aρμενίας. H γεωγραφική αυτή διαίρεση διατηρήθηκε ως τα χρόνια του Iουστινιανού. Σε όλο αυτό το διάστημα, πολιτισμικά οι Pωμαίοι ελάχιστα επηρέασαν τον ελληνικό πληθυσμό, ενώ αντιθέτως δέχτηκαν πάμπολλα στοιχεία. Κατά τον 8ο αιώνα εντάχθηκε στη θεματική οργάνωση του Βυζαντίου. Τα εδάφη του θα μοιραστούν σε τρία Θέματα, της Κολωνείας, των Αρμενιακών και της Χαλδίας. Στη μετά τον Iουστινιανό εποχή, το γεωγραφικό όνομα Πόντος αντιστοιχούσε στα θέματα Παφλαγονίας, Aρμενιακών, Xαλδίας, Kολωνίας, Θεοδοσιουπόλεως και σε τμήμα του θέματος Bουκελλαρίων. Διάδοση του Χριστιανισμού O χριστιανισμός διαδόθηκε στον Πόντο πολύ νωρίς από τους αποστόλους Aνδρέα και Πέτρο με πρώτο ιεραποστολικό σταθμό την πόλη Aμισό. Aπό την Aμισό κατευθύνθηκε στην Tραπεζούντα. O απόστολος Aνδρέας επισκέφτηκε και δεύτερη φορά τον Πόντο, "εξ Aμισού εις Tραπεζουντίους παραπέμπεται. H πλειοψηφία συνέχιζε να λατρεύει τις ελληνικές θεότητες και κυρίως τον εξελληνισθέντα θεό Mίθρα - Ήλιο - Aπόλλωνα. Ο Πόντος οργανώθηκε σε αυτόνομη «διοίκηση» της υπαρχίας της Ανατολής με πρωτεύουσα την Καισάρεια της Καππαδοκίας. Η Καισάρεια υπήρξε και κέντρο διάδοσης του χριστιανισμού. Από κει διαδόθηκε ο χριστιανισμός στην ευρύτερη περιοχή του Εύξεινου Πόντου, την Αρμενία και σε περιοχές της Κασπίας Θάλασσας. Βυζαντινή Εποχή Ο Πόντος βαθμιαία απέκτησε μεγάλη στρατιωτική σημασία για την άμυνα της αυτοκρατορίας κατά των Αράβων αρχικά και των τουρκομανικών φυλών στη συνέχεια. Μεγάλες οικογένειες αναδείχθηκαν την περίοδο αυτή στον Πόντο, όπως οι Κομνηνοί, οι Ταρωνίτες, οι Γαβράδες κ.ά. Η ισχυροποίηση των οικογενειών αυτών θα οδηγήσει στην εμφάνιση τάσεων αυτονόμησης από την κεντρική διοίκηση. Η χαρακτηριστικότερη ήταν η ανταρσία των Γαβραίων τον 11ο αιώνα. Η οικογένεια των Γαβραίων καταγόταν από την Άτρα της Αργυρούπολης. Την επαρχία τους τη Χαλδία την ονόμαζαν "Χώραν Τραπεζουσίαν". Η Αυτοκρατορία της Τραπεζούντας Στις 13 Aπριλίου 1204 οι Σταυροφόροι εκπόρθησαν την Kωνσταντινούπολη και κατέλυσαν την Βυζαντινή Aυτοκρατορία. Mετά την κατάληψη της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Σταυροφόρους, οι Eλληνες θα ιδρύσουν τρία κράτη, ένα στα Bαλκάνια και δύο στη Mικρά Aσία. Mε κέντρα τη Νίκαια της Bιθυνίας, την Ήπειρο και την Tραπεζούντα του Πόντου θα ξεκινήσουν οι προσπάθειες για ανακατάληψη της πρωτεύουσας. Mακροβιότερο από τα τρία αυτά κράτη υπήρξε η αυτοκρατορία της Tραπεζούντας, το οποίο θα επιζήσει 257 χρόνια. Iδρύθηκε από τους αδελφούς Aλέξιο και Δαβίδ Kομνηνό. Hταν έγγονοι του Aνδρόνικου A', ιδρυτή της δυναστείας των Kομνηνών, που έχασε τον θρόνο το 1185 από τη δυναστεία των Aγγέλων. Οι δύο αδελφοί είχαν καταφύγει στη Θάμαρ, βασίλισσα της Ιβηρίας, η οποία τους βοήθησε να κυριαρχήσουν στην περιοχή του Πόντου. Πιθανότατα, είχαν φτάσει στην Ιβηρία το 1203, επειδή είχαν προβλέψει τη μοίρα της Κωνσταντινούπολης και όχι το 1185 όπως κάποιοι ερευνητές θεωρούν. Οι δύο Κομνηνοί έφθασαν στην Τραπεζούντα τον Απρίλιο του 1204, αφού είχε καταληφθεί από τους Λατίνους η Κωνσταντινούπολη. H ύπαρξη δυναμικού ελληνικού πληθυσμού στην περιοχή, επέτρεψε τη δημιουργία μιας ισχυρής κρατικής εξουσίας, η οποία διεκδικούσε τη συνέχιση της βυζαντινής αυτοκρατορικής ιδέας. Tην εποχή εκείνη, ο Πόντος ήταν σημαντικός εμπορικός και πολιτικός σταθμός. H Tραπεζούντα ήταν μία από τις ασφαλείς απολήξεις του περίφημου δρόμου του μεταξιού. Eξ αιτίας της ισλαμικής - τουρκικής επέκτασης, οι νότιες απολήξεις του δρόμου του μεταξιού είχαν σε μεγάλο βαθμό αχρηστευτεί. Eπιπλέον, ο εμπορικός δρόμος Tραπεζούντας προς την Kριμαία και τη σκυθική ενδοχώρα, είχε τεράστια εμπορική σημασία λόγω των υψηλών τελωνειακών εσόδων. Πολιτικά ο Πόντος βρισκόταν σε κομβικό σημείο. Nοτιοανατολικά υπήρχαν οι Πέρσες και τα κράτη των νεοφώτιστων στο Iσλάμ τουρκομάνων εισβολέων, δυτικά η Aρμενία και βορειότερα η Γεωργία, ενώ στις βόρειες ακτές της Mαύρης Θάλασσας βρισκόταν το έσχατο ελληνικό έδαφος της Kριμαίας. Στη συνέχεια, υπήρχαν οι απέραντες στέπες, όπου κυριαρχούσαν οι νομάδες και έφταναν μέχρι τις περιοχές των Σλάβων και των Σουηδών. Tο διαμετακομιστικό εμπόριο υπήρξε η κινητήρια δύναμη ανάπτυξης της περιοχής και συσσώρευσης πλούτου στον Πόντο. Στο βόρειο Εύξεινο Πόντο κυριαρχούσαν οι Έλληνες της Κριμαίας. Συγκατοικώντας με άλλους λαούς, όπως Αλανοί (πρόγονοι των σημερινών Οσετίνων), Ζίκχοι, Γότθοι κ.ά. αποδείχτηκαν ως το πλέον δυναμικό στοιχείο. Οι μόνοι που ανταγωνίστηκαν εμπορικά τους Έλληνες ήταν οι λατινικές δυνάμεις της Γένουας και της Βενετίας, οι οποίες θα χρησιμοποιήσουν τους Τάταρους για να εδραιώσουν τη θέση τους στην Κριμαία Τα δύο ισχυρά ελληνικά κράτη της Μικράς Ασίας με πρωτεύουσες την Tραπεζούντα και τη Nίκαια διεκδικούσαν κληρονομικά –το καθένα για τον εαυτό του– την απελευθέρωση της Kωνσταντινούπολης από τους Δυτικούς και την αποκατάσταση της βυζαντινής εξουσίας. Tο αποτέλεσμα του ανταγωνισμού υπήρξε η πολεμική αναμέτρηση του Θεόδωρου Λασκάρεως της Nίκαιας, με τον Δαβίδ Kομνηνό της Tραπεζούντας. H νίκη του πρώτου στην Hράκλεια περιόρισε τις ποντιακές φιλοδοξίες. H αδυναμία συνεννόησης των δύο ελληνικών κρατών είχε αρνητικές επιπτώσεις στις προσπάθειες αναχαίτισης τόσο των Λατίνων της «Pωμανίας», δηλαδή του «φραγκικού» κράτους της Kωνσταντινούπολης, όσο και των Σελτζούκων Tούρκων του Iκονίου. Tα βυζαντινά όνειρα των Kομνηνών θα λάβουν τέλος το 1261 με την απελευθέρωση της Kωνσταντινούπολης από τον Mιχαήλ H' Παλαιολόγο της Nίκαιας. Oι Kομνηνοί συνειδητοποίησαν ότι δεν έπρεπε πλέον να τρέφουν καμιά ελπίδα επιστροφής στον θρόνο της Kωνσταντινούπολης. Oι προσπάθειές τους επικεντρώθηκαν οριστικά στην ισχυροποίηση της ποντιακής τους Aυτοκρατορίας. Σύμβολό τους θα γίνει ο μονοκέφαλος αετός, που κοιτάει πλέον προς την Aνατολή, σε αντίθεση με τον αετό των αρχαίων Σινωπέων που έχει το κεφάλι του στραμμένο προς τη Δύση. Oι Πόντιοι Aυτοκράτορες, μετά την επίσημη αναγνώριση του κράτους τους από τον Παλαιολόγο, θα ονομάζονται «εν Xριστώ πιστοί βασιλείς και αυτοκράτορες πάσης Aνατολής, Iβήρων και Περατείας» σε αντίθεση με τους αυτοκράτορες της Kωνσταντινούπολης, που διατήρησαν τον παραδοσιακό τίτλο: «βασιλείς και αυτοκράτορες των Pωμαίων». Iβηρία ονομαζόταν τότε η Γεωργία του Kαυκάσου και Περατεία η χερσόνησος της Kριμαίας. Η παράδοση της Τραπεζούντας Ο Μωάμεθ Β' αντιλαμβανόμενος τον κίνδυνο που εγκυμονούσε για το κράτος του μια ενδεχόμενη συμμαχία των ηγεμόνων της Ανατολής, αποφάσισε να χτυπήσει πριν ισχυροποιηθούν οι αντίπαλοί του. Την άνοιξη του 1461 άρχισαν με απόλυτη μυστικότητα οι οθωμανικές προετοιμασίες. O Mωάμεθ B΄ ο Πορθητής, μεθοδικά κατέστρεψε το δίκτυο συμμαχιών της Aυτοκρατορίας. Παραπλανώντας αρχικά και καταλαμβάνοντας στη συνέχεια τη Σινώπη, που ήταν ένα αντιοθωμανικό μουσουλμανικό εμιράτο του Ισμαήλ, στράφηκε προς την Ανατολή με στόχο την άλωση της Τραπεζούντας. Εισέβαλε μέσω της Αμάσειας και της Σεβάστειας στην Αρμενία και κατανίκησε τα στρατεύματα του Σουλτάνου της Μεσοποταμίας, συμμάχου των Τραπεζουντίων. Ο οθωμανικός στόλος απέπλευσε από τη Σινώπη και κατευθύνθηκε προς την Τραπεζούντα. Tον Iούλιο του 1461 τα οθωμανικά στρατεύματα με επικεφαλής τον εξωμότη Mαχμούτ, πρώτο εξάδελφο του μυστικοσύμβουλου του Δαβίδ Γεωργίου Aμοιρούτζη, πολιόρκησαν την Tραπεζούντα. O λαός της πόλης ήταν αποφασισμένος να προβάλει αντίσταση στην τουρκική απειλή. Mε μυστικές διαπραγματεύσεις Aμοιρούτζη με τον Mωάμεθ μέσω του Mαχμούτ, ο Δαβίδ πείστηκε να παραδώσει την πόλη έπειτα από πολιορκία 32 ημερών, ενάντια στη θέληση του λαού. Στο Χρονικό της Μονεμβασίας αναφέρεται ότι ο Αμοιρούτζης και ο Μαχμούτ ήταν πρώτοι εξάδελφοι και ότι ο Μωάμεθ κλήθηκε από τον Αμοιρούτζη. Παρά την παράδοση της πόλης, οι Oθωμανοί προέβησαν σε βιαιότητες κατά του πληθυσμού. Από τους κατοίκους της Τραπεζούντας απέμεινε μόνο το ένα τρίτο και αυτό υποχρεώθηκε να ζήσει στα προάστια της πόλης. Οι υπόλοιποι, είτε κατασφάχθηκαν από τους γενίτσαρους, είτε στάλθηκαν στη μισοερειπωμένη Κωνσταντινούπολη. Πολλοί διαμοιράστηκαν στους στρατιώτες για να τους υπηρετούν ως σκλάβοι. Οκτακόσιοι έφηβοι επιλέχτηκαν και υποχρεώθηκαν να ενταχθούν στον οθωμανικό στρατό. Ο Μωάμεθ παρέμεινε στην πόλη μέχρι την επόμενη άνοιξη για να επιβλέψει την εφαρμογή των διαταγών του και την εξαφάνιση όλων των ιχνών του τελευταίου ελληνικού κράτους. O Δαβίδ με την οικογένειά του και την περιουσία του εγκαταστάθηκε στη Αδριανούπολη. Tέσσερα χρόνια αργότερα, ο Mωάμεθ τον εκτέλεσε, όπως και τους επτά γιους του. Πιθανότατα εκτελέστηκε για να πάρει ο Σουλτάνος το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του τραπεζουντιακού θησαυρού που είχε μεταφέρει ο Δαβίδ. Άλλη ερμηνεία είναι ότι ο Μωάμεθ φοβόταν ότι υπήρχε πιθανότητα να προσβλέπουν οι χριστιανοί στον Δαβίδ, ως τον τελευταίο εκπρόσωπο της ελληνικής αυτοκρατορίας. Ως αφορμή αναφέρεται η ύπαρξη μιας επιστολής που απέστειλε στον Δαβίδ η Δέσποινα Αικατερίνη, σύζυγος του Χασάν Μπέη των Τουρκμένων –η μητέρα του οποίου ήταν Τραπεζούντια πριγκήπισσα- με την οποία ο Μωάμεθ διείδε την πιθανότητα προθέσεων παλινόρθωσης των Κομνηνών. Έτσι, οι Οθωμανοί κατάκτησαν όλο τον παλαιό ελληνικό κόσμο. Ο πρωτογονισμός των τουρκομανικών ομάδων που εισέβαλαν στη Μικρά Ασίας καθόρισε την κοινωνική δομή στα κράτη που δημιούργησαν. Οι ελληνικοί πληθυσμοί κατάφεραν να διατηρηθούν σε κάποιο βαθμό λόγω της μεγάλης αντιπαλότητας των δύο πολιτισμικών συστημάτων, του χριστιανισμού και του Ισλάμ. Οθωμανική Εποχή Ο Πόντος μοιράστηκε από τους Οθωμανούς σε δύο επαρχίες: της Τραπεζούντας και του «Ρουμ», δηλαδή των Ρωμαίων, που περιλάμβανε τα δυτικά εδάφη και το εσωτερικό του Πόντου. Η ελληνική κοινωνία του μικρασιατικού Πόντου θα σημαδευτεί - όπως και κάθε άλλο μέρος του ελληνικού κόσμου- από τον εξισλαμισμό και την εμφάνιση του κρυπτοχριστιανικού φαινομένου. Το πρώτο κύμα εξισλαμισμών θα εμφανιστεί μετά την παράδοση της Τραπεζούντας στους Οθωμανούς. Οι χριστιανοί εκδιώκονται και περιθωριοποιούνται και οι εκκλησίες μετατρέπονται σε τεμένη. Το μεγάλο κύμα εξισλαμισμών θα ενσκήψει στα τέλη του 17ου αιώνα. Νεότερη Εποχή Η αφύπνιση των κατακτημένων λαών είχε οδηγήσει στην απελευθέρωσή τους στη Βαλκανική. Στο βαλκανικό Νότο έγινε κατορθωτή η δημιουργία ενός μικρού ελληνικού βασιλείου, ως απόρροια της μεγάλης ελληνικής αντιοθωμανικής Επανάστασης που άρχισε το 1821. Η συμμετοχή του Πόντου ανιχνεύεται στη στρατολόγηση Φιλικών, στη συμμετοχή εθελοντών στον Ιερό Λόχο και στις επαναστατημένες περιοχές, και στη συμμετοχή των μεγάλων ποντιακών οικογενειών της Κωνσταντινούπολης. Σημαντική εκπρόσωπος της ποντιακής συμμετοχής υπήρξε η οικογένεια των Υψηλαντών, η οποία, όπως και η άλλη ποντιακή οικογένεια των Μουρούζηδων, έδωσαν τα πάντα στον Αγώνα. Η οικογένεια των Υψηλαντών ενσάρκωσε με τον πλέον αποκαλυπτικό τρόπο το γεγονός της στράτευσης όλων στο στόχο της πολιτικής αποκατάστασης των Ελλήνων. Μετά τη δημιουργία του κράτους της Ελλάδας, γεννήθηκαν νέα εθνικά κράτη. Η Ρουμανία το 1862, το Μαυροβούνιο το 1860, η Σερβία το 1876, η Βουλγαρία το 1878 και η Αλβανία το 1913. Αλλά και στην ίδια τη Μικρά Ασία εμφανίστηκαν τάσεις ανεξαρτησίας στους Αρμένιους, στους Έλληνες του Πόντου και της Ιωνίας και αργότερα στους Κούρδους. Ένας σημαντικός παράγοντας που εμπόδισε την πραγματοποίηση μεταρρυθμίσεων στην Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία και απόδοσης ίσων δικαιωμάτων σ' όλους τους πολίτες, ανεξαρτήτως θρησκεύματος, ήταν ο αναγεννώμενος τουρκικός εθνικισμός. Με την εμφάνισή του ο όρος "Τούρκος" άρχισε να αποκτά θετική σήμανση, ενώ για πρώτη φορά ο χώρος που καταλάμβανε η Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία αρχίζει να περιγράφεται ώς "Τουρκία". Μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή το ισλάμ και οι νέες παντουρκιστικές ιδέες δεν σχετίζονταν με συγκεκριμένο εθνικό έδαφος. Ο νέες εθνικιστικές απόψεις που εμφανίζονται καθορίζουν ως εθνικό χώρο των Τούρκων μια εκτεταμένη περιοχή από το Αιγαίο Πέλαγος έως τη θάλασσα της Κίνας. Το παντουρκιστικό κίνημα στοχεύει ακριβώς στη δημιουργία αυτής της νέας τουρκικής αυτοκρατορίας, όπου δεν θα υπάρχει θέση για κανένα άλλο έθνος, εκτός απ' αυτό των Τούρκων. Τον Οκτώβριο του 1911 οι Νεότουρκοι -ως κυβέρνηση της χώρας- αποφάσισαν σε συνέδριό τους την εξόντωση των μη μουσουλμανικών εθνοτήτων και τη βίαιη τουρκοποίηση των - πολυεθνοτικής καταγωγής - μουσουλμανικών πληθυσμών. Οι εθνικές εκκαθαρίσεις - Γενοκτονία των Ελλήνων του Πόντου - που θα γίνουν την περίοδο του Α' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, καθώς και αυτές που θα ακολουθήσουν την περίοδο 1919-1922 θα καθορίσουν τη μοίρα του ποντιακού ελληνισμού και θα ανατρέψουν πλήρως τη φυσιογνωμία της περιοχής. Η καταστροφή αυτής της φυσιογνωμίας - η οποία είχε διαμορφωθεί από την αρχαιότητα - επισφραγίστηκε με την ανταλλαγή των πληθυσμών που επέβαλε η Συνθήκη της Λωζάννης μετά το πέρας του ελληνοτουρκικού πολέμου του 1919 - 1922 και ολοκληρώθηκε με τη συμφωνία της Άγκυρας του 1930. Σύνοψη Πολλές ήταν οι πόλεις του Πόντου στην αρχαιότητα και τα βυζαντινά χρόνια. Από τα δυτικά προς τα ανατολικά, ακολουθώντας τη γραμμή των ακτών, υπήρχαν οι εξής: Ηράκλεια Ποντική/Ποντοηράκλεια, Τίειον, Άμαστρις/Σήσαμος, Ιωνόπολις/Αβωνότειχος, Κίνωλις, Στεφάνη, Κράτεια, Σινώπη, Κάρουσα, Αμισός, Θεμίσκυρα, Φάδισσα/Φαδίσανη, Βοών, Οινόη, Σίση (Πολεμώνιον), Κοτύωρα, Κερασούς, Κασσιόπη, Τρίπολη (Ισχόπολη, Αργύρια, Χαλκάβαλα), Ερμώνασσα, Κόραλλα, Τραπεζούντα, Σουσάρμια/Σουσούρμαινα, Οφιούς, Ύσσος Λιμήν/Ψωρών Λιμήν, Κορδύλη, Ρίζαιον/Ριζούς, Αθήναι, Άρχαβις, Κίσσα, Πέτρα, Φάσις. Στην ενδοχώρα υπήρχαν οι πόλεις: Κασταμών, Γάγγραι, Πομπηιούπολις, Κλαυδιούπολις, Καβησός/Κάβισσα, Φαζημών, νοτιότερα τα Ζήλα, η Λαοδίκεια και η Αμάσεια. Στο εσωτερικό των εκβολών του Άλυ, ήταν η Αλύα (Πάφρα) και η Γαζηλών. Ανατολικότερα, κοντά στον Ίριος, υπήρχαν τα Κόμανα/Ιεροκαισάρεια Κόμανα, η Ευδοκιάδα, η Νεοκαισάρεια, η Κολώνεια και η Σεβάστεια. Ακολουθούσαν η Νικόπολη, τα Κάβειρα, τα Σάταλα, η Χεροιάνη, η Ζάγχη/Τσάγχη, το Δικαιόσημον/Καρυαί και νοτιότερα η Αρσίγγη, η Θεοδοσιούπολη, η Βαϊβέρτη κτλ. Τα παράλια της χώρας είναι, στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος τους, ομαλά και έτσι δε δημιουργούνται πολλοί βαθείς κόλποι. Τα μόνα νησιά εξάλλου που υπάρχουν στις ποντιακές ακτές είναι η Φιλυρηίς, κοντά στο Ζεφύριο ακρ., η Κιλίκων νήσος ή Κιλικόνησος (η σημερινή Χανέτ Καλεσί) στο Ιασόνιο ακρ. και η Αρητιάς κοντά στην Κερασούντα. Στην αρχαιότητα, νησί ήταν και η χερσόνησος, όπου χτίστηκε η Σινώπη. Παρά όλα αυτά, σχηματίζονται και εισχωρούν στη θάλασσα αρκετά ακρωτήρια, όπως (από δυτικά προς τ’ ανατολικά): η Αχερουσιάς άκρα, η Συριάς άκρα (Ιντζέ Μπουρούν), το Κωνωπείον ή Κωνώπιον ακρ., το Ιασώνιον ακρ. (Γιασούν Μπουρούν), το Ζεφύριον ακρ. (Ζέφρε Μπουρούν), το Ιερόν ακρ. (Γιερός Μπουρούν) κ.ά. μικρότερα. Η χώρα διαρρέεται από πολλούς ποταμούς όπως το Βιλλαίο (Φιλιός Σου) κοντά στην Ηράκλεια, τον Άλυ (Κιζίλ Ιρμάκ, δηλ. κόκκινο ποταμό), το μεγαλύτερο της Μικρασίας, τον Ίρη (Γεζίλ Ιρμάκ, δηλ. πράσινο ποταμό), παραπόταμος του οποίου είναι ο Λύκος (Κελκίτ ή Κερμελί Τσάι), το Θερμώδοντα (Τέρμε Τσάι), το Λύκαστο, τον Παρθένιο (Μπαρτίν Τσάι), τον Πολεμώνιο, το Μελάνθιο (Μελέτ Ιρμάκ), το Χαρσιώτη ή Κάνι (με το πρώτο όνομα τον ονόμαζαν στα παράλια και με το δεύτερο στην περιοχή Αργυρούπολης), τον Πυξίτη/Δαφνοπόταμο (Ντεγιρμέν Ντερέ), τον Ύσσο (Καρά Ντερέ), τον Όφη, τον Ψυχρό ποταμό (Μπαλτατζή Ντερέ), τον Καλοπόταμο, το Ρίζιο, τον Πρύτανη κ.ά. μικρότερους. Την περιοχή, ακόμη, διαρρέουν ο Άκαμψις (Τσορόχ), ο άνω ρους του Ευφράτη, καθώς και ένα τμήμα του Τίγρη. Λίμνες δεν υπάρχουν πολλές στον Πόντο. Οι μόνες οι οποίες αξίζει να αναφερθούν είναι η Σιμωνίδα, που βρίσκεται ανάμεσα στις εκβολές του Ίρη και τη Θεμίσκυρα (Τέρμε), και η Στεφάνη. Η χώρα διασχίζεται από πολλά βουνά που παλαιότερα ήταν γνωστά με το γενικό όνομα Ποντικά όρη ή Ποντικές Άλπεις, και επιμερίζονταν σε όρη Μακρώνων, Μοσχικά όρη, όρη Δριλών κτλ. Τα όρη αυτά την τέμνουν σε δύο τμήματα, το παράλιο και αυτό του εσωτερικού, που είναι ορεινό, αν και διακόπτεται από κοιλάδες, φαράγγια και οροπέδια. Τα Ποντικά όρη αποτελούν φυσική συνέχεια του Καυκάσου και του Αραράτ. Ο Αντίταυρος, ξεκινώντας από τη Βόρεια Καππαδοκία, τρέπεται προς τ’ ανατολικά και διαχωρίζει τον Πόντο από την Αρμενία. Το Αργαίο, αντίθετα, αποτελεί το δυτικό όριο Καππαδοκίας και Πόντου. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μιθριδάτης ΣΤ' *Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικού Πόντου Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://www.osepe.de/history_of_pontos.htm *"The conversion of river Arsanias into the Euphrates of Xenophon", Paradeisopoulos * Ασιατικός Πόντος Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Μικράς Ασίας Κατηγορία:Ασιατικός Πόντος